In a smart network including a plurality of DC power systems, it is necessary to supply DC power from a DC power system having excessive DC power to a DC power system having insufficient DC power. Also, in the DC power system, sometimes the DC power is excessive or insufficient, so that DC voltage fluctuates.
A configuration in which a bidirectional insulated DC/DC converter is provided between two DC power systems has been proposed in order to stably supply the DC power without being affected by the fluctuation in DC voltage. As the bidirectional insulated DC/DC converter, there is one including two inverters coupled by an insulated transformer (for example, see NPLs 1 and 2).